


A Bit Of Teasing Never Hurts

by DT_920



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humour, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:48:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DT_920/pseuds/DT_920
Summary: Sarada is late for work. Shikadai doesn't care.
Relationships: Nara Shikadai/Uchiha Sarada
Kudos: 12





	A Bit Of Teasing Never Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a little something that's been dancing on the top of my brain for about thirty minutes. Hope you guys enjoy cause the more I look at this little pair, the more I seem to ship it? I think I've finally lost it. But enjoy folks. Sorry but you guys maaaaaay be a little disappointed? :) 
> 
> Tell me what you guys think and I just may make a full fic for these two like Sarada's Path To Power I'm currently working on.

Looking out the window of her bedroom as the sound of her keyboard to her computer tapped away behind her, the raven haired Kunoichi chanced a glance behind her. Dark brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail as black earrings adorned the older adults ears. His usual tan shirt hanging loose from his frame as he sat there watching the screen before him with a look of discontent marred onto his face. "What's wrong?" 

Her voice had been quiet. The sound barely audible to those in the room as she turned from her spot in the window and made her way over to the annoyed Shinobi. For a Nara, he had been holding back his anger for the last few minutes. Usually for someone of such caliber, their anger was something to be feared. 

"The locked me out." He finally sighed, a hand dragging over his face as he leaned forward and held his head in his hands as exhaustion crept onto his features. They had been at it all day. One keeping as a lookout as the master of strategy worked his magic on the annoying piece of shit computer she had been meaning to replace for years now. For once in his life, he had been outsmarted and it pissed him off to no degree. 

"Shikadai," The woman's voice came out softer than expected as she laid a gentle hand on his shoulder, her nimble fingers working their magic on his tense muscles as she kneaded the soreness from him. She could feel the male beneath her hold trembling. A sign she hated when he was defeated and anger radiated from his skin in an almost tell-tale sign that something had gotten to him. 

Onyx orbs narrowed at the screen. Her eyes instantly filled with coding she did not understand and a small glitch in the system that had appeared out of nowhere. A skull with a grin appeared in the screen as a growl sounded from the male she held in his seat. Her eyes drifting down to the Nara to make sure he was okay. "Shikadai?" 

The man gave a sigh before he pressed the power button to her tower. The sound of the machine powering off had the woman near flinching when she felt the muscles beneath her hands beginning to ripple. 

A stroke to the top of his head had the man's sole attention focused on her. A look of annoyance evident in his eyes as his brows furrowed low and a discontent scowl placed itself on his lips. "I'm not a dog." He groaned low, a look of power etched onto his skin as the woman quickly removed her hands. 

"Jerk." She hissed beneath her breath. 

"Troublesome woman." The Nara bit back almost instantly, a chuckle sounding from his throat as he leaned back in her desk chair with his head held back and the top of his crown brushing against the woman's front. 

"Yeah, well you didn't have to help me." She mumbled as she slid her hands from his shoulders once again, the feather light touches from her fingertips sending a wave of excitement through the man as she dragged her fingers up the bare sides of his neck before cupping his head beneath his chin in her hands. "But thank you all the same." She smiled, her head dipping low as she pressed a small kiss on the man's lips. 

"Sarada," The man moaned, a possessive growl traveling from his chest as he parted his lips and nipped at the flesh of her bottom lip. "Don't start something you can't finish." He all but warned, the feel of her hands on his neck making the Suna in him wash forward. 

A small grin formed on the Uchiha's lips as she rested her forehead on his, her onyx eyes closed as she listened to his breathing and the steady feel of his pulse thrumming beneath her fingertips. "I have work to do." She muttered to herself as she lifted her head and placed a gentle kiss to the place between his brows. She knew what came next. 

An extra long shift at the hospital wouldn't hurt much come the weekend but she really didn't want to spend her Saturday taking care of patients. What she wanted was warmth. The feel of a body pressing against hers as she was forced beneath the man she loved and completely and utterly ravaged until she couldn't stand anymore. A giggle slipped past her lips as she trailed a finger down the column of his throat to the opened slip of his shirt. The mesh armor he wore beneath his close peaking from the shadows and reminding her that even if she wanted to take him in every way possible, he wore too many clothes. 

An hour was all she had left before she was due for a shift at the hospital. Her ears hearing the ticking of the clock hanging on her wall as she pulled away from the unamused Shinobi. "I'll call you when I get off." The woman mused as she blew the man a quick kiss before grabbing her coat and weapons and slipping out of her bedroom door with a bit of a perk in her step. 

A hum sounded from her throat as she raced down the stairs, the hair on the back of her neck raising as she heard the sound of air whooshing by before she felt the pull at her feet. "Shikadai!!" She called out with a pout, his family's Kekkai Genkai keeping her in place as he lazily climbed from her desk chair and leaned against her door frame with his arms crossed. "I never said you could leave." The man mused as he slowly stepped from her room and made his way down to her on the bottom of the steps. 

Raven colored hair was moved from in front of her eyes as the woman huffed with bemusement. She knew he loved the chase more than anything. The simple action drawing out the predator within as she stood there like prey waiting to be devoured. 

"Dai," she pouted with onyx eyes wide with feigned innocence. "I have to get to work." She tried again, her teeth nipping at her bottom lip when her puppy dog face had done nothing to the male before her. She sighed as she stood to her full height, onyx eyes staring into teal as a knowing smirk found its way onto her lips. 

"I thought you didn't want to work today." He stated, a familiar look in his eyes telling the woman precisely what she wanted to know. 

Even though she knew the man was quite the strategist, he excelled in making her late to her appointments and even so when she was due for a mission. No matter how much she begged or how much she tried to sway him to understand, he stood strong in his decision to keep her tied to him. Where she went he would go. And vice versa. 

It didn't really help when her mother oh but loved the Nara. Treated him like a son she never had and was already planning a bridal shower even though they weren't technically _'dating'_. She had so much as told her mother and the woman had already jumped to conclusions with or without her consent. 

A thought struck the woman as she remembered a remark her mother had made earlier that day, her onyx orbs furrowing as she once again gave a pout with the urge to cross her arms, her lovers Kekkai Genkai keeping her from moving no more than her head. "What did you say to mom yesterday?" She asked completely curious. Teal eyes all but closed as the man shrugged, the feel of his shadows pulling the woman to him as he remained in the same location he stood. 

"I have no clue what you're talking about." He deflected with ease, a knowing smirk on his lips as he captured her own the moment his shadows brought her to a stand still before him. 

He had wasted no time in claiming her tongue as they battled for dominance, the feel of her arms wrapping around his neck had the man grasping hold of her waist before dragging her flush with his front. His excitement was evident in the way his aching member poked at the woman through their clothes. The thrill of the claim heavy in the air as he dragged his hands up her waist to cup her head in his hands as he nipped almost playfully at her bottom lip. 

"Why won't you tell me?" 

The man chuckled as he moved his attention to the shell of her ear, a sensitive place he had accidentally found when they had been cuddling a year before while he had combed his hand through her hair while she slept and was surprised when she had jumped awake from the slight brush to the cartilage. Since then, he had made it a mission to have her against him with the abuse of torturing her with her sensitive spots at the forefront of his mind. 

She enjoyed it and he knew. Oh, he knew. From the way her scent spiked to the way her panties always seemed soaked told him everything. 

One accidental slip up had her mulling beneath him on their first time as he took her right there in his bedroom. The one safe haven he owned when still living in the Nara Complex with nosy parents. 

He enjoyed her all the same though. No matter where she would run, he would find her and take her. Claiming every part of her body as his. The way the pinkette had given him a knowing look had him even more excited with bearing the news to his parents. 

"Because you haven't earned it yet." He jokingly poked at her annoyance. The sound of his deep voice radiating a joy through the woman as he breathed hotly into her ear and his teeth nipped at the crimson jewel that he had gifted to her on her 13th birthday. That year he had convinced her to get her ears pierced along with Inojin and ChoCho. The scream that had emitted from the dark skinned Kunoichi had caused both males and the Uchiha to laugh lightly as they tried to soothe the burning sensations in their own ears. 

For Sarada, it had been a day she had crawled out of her makeshift shell and bloom. With the help of Shikadai, she had grown into a loving woman who he had craved more than anything. The way their bodies fit perfectly together when they were joined had the woman's toes curling with want as she tucked her nose beneath his chin and nuzzled at his neck. 

"If you're gonna keep me from work, then at least try to make me not regret going in." She growled softly with the flick of her tongue to his pulse. 

She knew that there had been no accidents within the village that would need her immediate attention. The warning bell she personally held with most of the doctors that acted upon her mother's orders having yet to go off as she stood there on the stairs with a very turned on Nara. 

"Well..." The man chuckled as he shifted his hands on her sides before lifting, a single hand reaching behind her knee to hold her as his other hand groped her ass in all the right ways. "Guess I can't disappoint." Shikadai mulled with want as he carried her back to the room, his shadows instantly closing the door as the lock clicked shut and they were left away from view. 


End file.
